fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giada Achikita
Giada Achikita '(ジアダ・アチキタ''Jiada Achikita) is an S-Class Mage of the dark guild Reliquias Pandora, as well as a user of Wind Magic (as well as Airspace), Storm Magic, Rune Magic, and Sky God Slayer Magic. Appearance Personality History Giada was born as Airi Watanabe. Born in the slums of an industrial district, Airi was born to two poor parents, who frequently exchanged anything of worth for recreational drugs. Airi suffered neglect throughout the entirety of her childhood, namely after her father abandoned the family when Airi was nine. From that point forward, Airi was subject to abuse by her mother, Rin's hand, and frequently suffered bruises, marks, and sometimes even broken bones. She was forced into school at an early age, and didn't make many friends due to her shy demeanor and tendency to cry incessantly. Airi's childhood was awful, namely the days when her father would visit. When Airi turned 11, her father returned under the guise of wishing his daughter a happy birthday. Rin, however, threw household objects at him, and chased him down with a knife until he left. Airi was subsequently beaten by her mother and forced into her bedroom without supper. It was a tradition for her father to return on special occasions, and for Rin to chase him away, until one night, when Airi was 13, she couldn't sleep, and she heard her mother and father finally discussing his true intentions for returning: money. He'd ran out gambling and buying narcotics all across Fiore, and begged Rin for money, at which she declined. Upon hearing her father's motivations, Airi packed up her belongings in one of her mother's old suitcases once she'd fallen asleep, grabbed her coat and whatever money she could scrape together, and ran away from home. Airi lived on the streets for 2 years after she'd run away, and fallen ill due to exposure. She was sick for weeks, and begged for money for medication across the continent for two weeks after, until she came to the town where the Reliquias Pandora guild was stationed. Originally meant to become a slave, she was brought from the streets into the guild hall. Airi shouted profanities and kicked as hard as she could, but she could hardly fight back due to illness. A member of the guild, who happened to be a former doctor, demanded that Airi be brought in for experiment, as she was to die anyhow, and making her do slave labor would be useless. She was experimented on for days, injected with various potions, herbs and magics, until one day, he'd implanted her with a lacrima he'd come across in his travels, stolen from an old witch. Having no idea of its effects, he implanted it into her. Unbeknownst to him, this lacrima would come to give Airi her Sky God Slayer magic. After the operation, Airi awoke in a cell. Feeling rejuvenated, the doctor came in to run tests on her. Her anger bubbled to the surface in that moment, and she displayed her Magical Aura, exuding winds, gales and magic energy all across the guild hall. She'd realized that she'd come to be a mage, and made the connection that it must've been a result of his tests. Instead of killing him and destroying the guild hall, Airi demanded a place in the guild, and the guild master accepted her demands. From that point forward, she then harnessed her skills, becoming adept at Wind Magic, Storm Magic, Rune Magic, and strengthening her God Slayer magic until she was one of the most feared members of the guild- a title she reached within a year of her stay. Wanting to abandon her old life behind, Airi assumed the name Giada Achikita, and made a name for herself as a fearsome dark mage. On her eighteenth birthday, armed with all the skills she'd acquired, Giada tracked her father to a small coal mining town across Fiore. She ventured far, and found him at the end of an alley, clearly homeless and reeking of alcohol. She asked him if he knew who she was, and in his drunken state, he grumbled no. She leaned in closely, and told him her true name. His eyes widened in hope, and he attempted to reconcile (for money and a roof over his head), but Giada declined. She spoke of her pain, anguish, and abuse at the hands of her mother. She told him that death would be too kind a fate for him, and inscribed an insanity rune across his chest. He writhed and screamed, and Giada left him there, to be insane for the remainder of his life. Magic & Abilities Non-magic Abilities * '''Genius Level Intellect: Despite lacking formal education during childhood, Giada possesses a high level of intellectual ability. Giada separated her time equally between magic training and her studies, becoming well versed in various areas, such as psychology. She is also a brilliant tactician; as she forms the majority of the guild's battle plans, and serves as an advisor/right hand to the guild master. * Enhanced Condition: Due to her lacrima implementation when she was 13, not only did she receive magical ability, but her physical capabilities were also greatly heightened. She then received and advanced her abilities of above average speed, strength, reflexes, senses, endurance, durability, stamina, dexterity, agility, and athleticism. Magical Abilities * Immense Magic Power: Being a user of four magics (among them being a powerful Lost Magic; Sky God Slayer Magic), Giada possesses an impressive amount of magic power. Being implemented with a lacrima as powerful as the one she has, Giada's magic power is insurmountable- even being able to destroy great structures and hold her own in battles from the first day she came to realize her powers. For years after she developed her powers, she only became stronger and stronger, especially due to her harnessing of Second Origin Activation. * [[Wind Magic|'Wind Magic']] (ウィンドマジック U~indomajikku): Being the magic Giada is most known for, she efficiently and effectively utilizes this magic, which revolves around wind and its usage for different effects ** Flight (フライト Furaito): Generating a gust of wind underneath her, Giada can lift herself into the air for prolonged periods of time. She can cast this spell to various degrees: either hovering off the ground or flying through the sky at high speeds. Along with this, Giada can even bring passengers with her, or even send her targets into the air. ** Aerokinesis (アエロキネシス Aerokineshisu): A very basic Wind Magic spell, which allows Giada to manipulate surrounding winds. ** Shatter (粉砕 Funsai): Gathering pressurized air into her hand(s), Giada greatly enhances her physical strength, and can subsequently deal devastating blows with her ability. ** Storm Bringer (ストーム・ブリンガー Sutōmu buringā): Giada moves her hand in a pattern, manipulating the surrounding winds into forming a tornado which she then sends towards her target. Once her opponent is reached, they are swept up in the tornado and flung far away ** Magic Wind Palm (マジックウィンドパーム Majikkuu~indopāmu): Giada claps both hands together, and sends a highly destructive cyclone at her target. ** Storm Shredder (ストームシュレッダー Sutōmushureddā): Giada moves her arm to the side, and releases highly destructive and pressurized blades of wind which fly at the target. These winds are known to be so sharp and destructive that they cut through solid steel. ** Spiral (スパイラル Supairaru): While airborne, Giada gathers winds around her body and rotates, generating a cataclysmic whirlwind that sweeps away all surrounding people, and violently flings them far away. ** Asphyxiation (窒息 Chissoku): A very effective method of torture, Giana moves her fingers and draws the breath from her targets lungs, and manipulates it until a vacuum is formed around their head. The target is then left without air until Giada wishes it- which could be until unconsciousness or even death. ** Wind Wall (魔風壁 Mafū Heki): Primarily a defensive spell: Giada generates a tornado around a person or location she wants to isolate. Those trapped inside will get sliced to pieces if they attempt to escape, however those on the outside can enter if they please. ** Zetsu (絶 Zetsu): A spell of Airspace, a subspecies of Wind Magic, Giada sends multiple blasts of air around her target, which then detonate around them. ** Metsu (滅 Metsu): Also a spell of the Airspace variety, Giada completely drains her target of magical energy. * [[Storm Magic|'Storm Magic']] (ストームマジック Sutōmumajikku): Also a magic Giada frequently uses- it allows for her to generate storms, electricity, clouds, and essentially allows her to control the weather. ** Atmokinesis (運動失調症 Undō shitchō-shō): A very basic Storm Magic spell, which allows Giada to manipulate the weather in any way she chooses. ** Chaos Bringer '(カオス・ブリンガー ''Kaosu buringā): An advanced version of her Storm Bringer spell, Giada generates a cataclysmic cyclone, formed with darkly colored, high-speed winds which slice at her opponents and high-voltage electricity. The tornado is known to be so damaging it can destroy entire cities and towns. ** '''Boulon de Zeus (ゼウスのボルト Zeusu no boruto): Giada places her hands before her, and generates a large, darkly colored cloud in front of her hands. She then fires a large bolt of lightning, which creates a great explosion wherever it lands. *** Barrage de Zeus (ゼウスの砲撃 Zeusu no hōgeki): A greatly enhanced version of Boulon de Zeus, Giada points her arms to the sky, and generates a massive cloud which casts darkness across the surrounding area. She then swings her hands down, and several bolts of lightning rain down upon the area, causing explosions and small craters where they land. * [[Sky God Slayer Magic|'Sky God Slayer Magic']] (スカイ神スレイヤーマジック Sukai-shin sureiyāmajikku): A form of Lost Magic which revolves around the manipulation and harnessing of wind, allows Giada to both absorb and release black air for a multitude of purposes (majorly offensive). Being implemented with a magic lacrima by a doctor of the Reliquias Pandora guild gave Giada access to this ability, and was further enhanced by years of training and her Second Origin Activation. Being a slayer magic of the God-slaying variety, this magic was developed to be so powerful as to possess the ability to take down a god. This variation of Slayer Magic also allows for Giada to consume the oxygen around her to replenish her energy and strength reserves. Due to the power of this magic compared to Giada's other abilities, she considers it a trump card, and prefers to not expend much energy on her victims. ** Sky God's Bellow '(空の神のベロー ''Sora no kami no berō): The signature breath attack associated with Sky God Slayer Magic; Giada gathers air into her mouth, and exudes it in a great whirlwind of black air, which serves as a ranged assault. ** '''Sky God's Boreas (天神の Tenjin no Boreasu): Giada generates a spiraling current of black wind in her hand, and then extends such hand at her target. The currents then multiply and are sent at the target in the form of a giant whirlwind. ** Sky God's Dance (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Giada approaches her target, and when she is near them, extends her arms upwards. This prompts a very massive, spiraling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters off the ground while inflicting damage. ** 'Sky God's Wings '(空の神の翼 Sora no kami no tsubasa): Giada covers her arms with black winds, and then claps her hands together, sending a powerful tornado at her enemies. Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Wind Magic User Category:Storm Magic User Category:God Slayer